Nordic Body Swap
by SoulNinja05
Summary: When Norway forgot his 1 rule when reading spellbooks Disasters happen Based on the Nordic Body Swap On Youtube Check it out! Rated T for Language and mention 1 shot Bad Summary!: Iceland POV all the way through:


Based on Nordic Body Swap by Opperationpecan just youtube Hetalia Nordic Body Swap Go watch them they are Awesome!

Going to have a few elements of this video it'll have a bit more sense to it. Anyways, here is my version.

Who's who? Well don't look at the video for that because I'm going to change that up a bit as well he he he he he(laugh) But I will keep Finland in Sweden's body, and Iceland in Finland, Sweden finds himself in Denmark's Body, and Denmark is in wait here….

Iceland Mind is in Finland body

Finland Mind is in Sweden body

Sweden Mind is in Denmark body

Denmark Mind is in Norway body

Norway Mind is in Iceland body

Ok So Lets a start:

* * *

 _Before the clock turned Midnight, that one night. The Nordic Countries was settling down after a long day, Sweden and Finland retire to bed early, Iceland goes to his room to play video games, Denmark secretly drink all the Vodka that Finland bought, and the Norway, was cleaning his spell books and books, One of the spellbooks felled off the shelf, and it landed on an open page, The book was written in Romania ,remembering Vlad gave him his spell book to look over and try to read, some of the words are a bit hard to read and he should've known by now not to read spells out loud he didn't understand, hoping something would happen, he ignores it and put the book back._

 _The Spell he just cast was the one that would swap the mind and body of the household, a trick spell, Romania likes to use. At Midnight, The spell was ready and cast over the household, swapping the souls randomly to another._

(Iceland/Emil POV*Point of view if your new)

Yawn….. 4th one so far, must be late if I'm yawning already, 12:06 am….ok I'll finish the roof, then I'll go to bed….Roof…...Roof…. Man Svi why did you create such an addicting game, Iet out the longest yawn, making me close my eyes, I felt different for some reason. I was no longer sitting, I had my head on a pillow and my eyes closed. I breathe in the faint smell of lilac, my pillow doesn't smell like this, it's sadly had a bit of a fish smell, with the smell of the breeze and arctic snow, as the air fresheners America gave us said they were.

Ok time to find out where I am, I feel too weak to open my eyes or to move my body, my butt is sore and everything is tingling a bit, like its craving for attention. I managed to open one of my eyes. I was definitely not in my room, I turn my head around to see I was in a queen size bed, and this is not my bed, Only Sweden, Finland, and Big brother had a Queen, I had a full size, and Denmark sleeps on the couch, if brother is not in the mood, This wasn't brothers bed either, I managed to find myself in the Lions bed….. I hope to god nothing happen, I turn around to the digital clock 12:27, no real time has passed. I was alone in Sweden and Finland's bed, the covers were messy and the sheets were filled with wrinkles. I slowly lean up, groaning in the progress. I waited a bit to catch my breath, before I threw the covers off, Almost screaming I covered back up….what the hell happened? I asked. I used my foot to look for something to cover up, touching fabric I brought it back up, It was a finish underwear, sorry Finland, I'll change once I'm back in my room. I slipped it on and got up. I managed to find the door and open it ajar. I looked down the hall before I slipped out of the room and walked to my room, I tried to open it, but it was lock, not again….

Wait….how is it lock if I would've left the room It should have been unlocked, I didn't want to think about that right now as I have to pee, I ran to the bathroom, closing the door behind me, I took a quick glance at my reflection. "Oh hi, Finland," I mumbled…. Before I walked to the toilet, wait….. I thought. I rushed to the mirror and I was freaking out "I'm in Fin's body?" I asked myself, holding back my voice, I rushed out the bathroom and bumped into Denmark!

"Wife?"Denmark said sounding a bit like Sweden

"Hu? What did you say Den?" I asked a bit scared, I was in Finland bod, I might not be the only one who's going, this could be Sweden, need to carefully case he decided I'm crazy and takes me back to the bed with him.

"Den?" he asked looking around. "Wife you're not making sense." he said before he holds his hand out, I backed away. (I should also mention I was still only in Finnish boxers) I back into the bathroom. Oh Yeah I can show him, I grabbed his arm and pulled him to the mirror, harder than I thought, He might have thought I (Finland) needed to show him something. Since he followed. I pointed to the mirror and he looked him I watch him, as his face reaction quickly changed.

"What the fuck.." he mumbled under his breath, I watch him as he checked the mirror out, and even pulled the mirror Finland keeps under the bathroom skin to check if it wasn't an illusion.

"I think something happens, switching our bodies with someone else…. Or mind, if I am correct, my body is a lock in my room, with Fin, Nor, or Den, sitting on my computer desk, with access to my computer…," I said… He looked at me.

"Ice?" he asked I nodded and he started blushing, "That explains why I woke….in Norway's bed… next to him" he said sitting up he looked at me. "Don't tell Finland," he said and I made a lips are sealed.

"I won't say anything like I won't ask why Fin, was butt naked and sore." I said getting up from the bathroom tub I managed it sit on while Sweden looked over the mirror.

"Best not to wonder…" he mumbled face a bit flushed, we walked out of the bathroom, I headed down to Norway's bedroom, where we found him passed out. I shook him, until he woke.

"Fin! No…" he mumbles….."It's too early, Norway and I are still sleeping." He says, well I know who's in his brother's body.

"Denmark, our bodies have been swap, I am in Finland's body, you are in Norway, and Sweden is in yours, wake up." I said shaking him more. He open his eyes and looked at me...confused.

"Is there two of me?" he asked, I shook my head. "No our bodies have been swapped! We need to find Norway." I said even more confused he looked around.

"He was just here...we…" he looked around, before he let out a sigh "Ok, I don't know what's going on, if I am in norway's body. Then you two need to leave, so I can change." he said, I was about to protect when sweden grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the bedroom and closing it. (Hint Ice doesn't know about birds and bees.) We waited a bit, before Denmark came out.

"Ok So whats what? Or who's who." he asked.

"I am Ice in Finland's Body, I was finishing building a house in minecraft when I found myself in Finland and Sweden Bedroom, Either Fin or Nor is in my body, and the door is locked." I said and the two nodded, Denmark went back into the room and brought his axe out.

"YOU CAN'T BREAK MY DOOR DOWN!" I yelled a bit sheepish and sore, I know my throat is killing me, what was Fin doing?

"Ah! Ok….Still know how to pick lock Sverige!" Denmark asked. Sweden just nodded.

"Need my tools tho, it's in the garage." he said. we walked down the hall to head down stairs, there was footsteps downstairs, that's when we saw Sweden, I could tell he had nothing on, thanks to the island. it covered up everything, you can tell he was sleepwalking since even Sweden didn't try to make a move, might of been because he was in Denmark's body and might get punched by Brother or Tino.

"Hey Sverige, you're naked." Denmark Whispered, "Better cover that landmass up." he said winking. Sweden just sign before he rushed up back up the stairs, I turn back to see Sweden grab a glass and pour water in the glass, I heard the water hit the floor, before he pulled it to his lips to drink it.

"Perkele" I heard the Sweden in front of us mumbled, and went back to fill his glass…. I looked at Denmark who just laugh, soon Sweden came back with a blue bathrobe.

"Ok. Put the bathrobe on him, and let's wake him up….." Denmark said I nodded.

"Easy, tho, lets not scare Fin." I said and Sweden just looked at us,

"How can you tell it's fin?" he asked, I was about to tell him when he finished the glass of water and let out another "Perkele."

Sweden just nodded and he got up, walking behind the Fin to put the bathrobe on, managing to slip both hands in before tying the robe, while he stilled pour himself water and drink it.

He went behind him and started to say something in his ear.

Then finland open his eyes, looking around.

"Don't freak out." Sweden said, we slowly walked over to finland who was trying to cover himself up a bit more.

"Fin" I started, "Somehow everyone swap bodies and if norway is in my body that mean…..um what are you doing?" I asked, a bit nervous.

"Trying to smile, is it working?" finland said looking at us, I felt a chill go down my back.

"Yes.." Sweden said giving a smile back to Finland,

"Anyways, Svi, lockpicks!" I said and he looked at me and nodded walking out to the back.

"I'm going to put some more clothes on." Finland said heading upstairs. Denmark started to chuckle before he walked to the coffee pot, it was now 12:49 am. Almost an hour since it happen.

The coffee was done and Denmark make himself a cup, looking at me.

"Since I'm now your brother ice, call me big brother!" Denmark said I just stared at him.

"Idiot if you haven't noticed yet I am Finland, not Iceland." I said just when Sweden walked in, he looked around.

"Wheres Finland?" he asked, Denmark being a smartass points to me.

"What are you talking about stupid Dane he's right they're, Sweden left him a few moments to change and my baby brother is berating himself in his room," Denmark said mocking Norway I face planted myself.

"He went to put some clothes on," I said he nodded and walked up the stairs, we all followed him as he walked to my door, before stopping to see if Finland needed help.

"Su-san, where are your.….never mind found them!" Finland said yelling from the room.

Sweden just chuckled before he closed the door and head to my door to work his magic, after a few clicks the door opens, I walked in to see I was still on the chair, headphones in, computer on and asleep.

I turn my lights on before I walked to Norway. I took the Headphones off, and closed my laptop before I gently shooked him.

"Norge!" I said shaking him, he open one eye not even caring.

"what….." he mumbles before he looked around confused..."Fin?"

"Something happens to us!" Denmark whined Norway looked at Him, blinked a few time before he had a confused face. "how are you?"

"Big Brother! Something happens! I got turn into Finland, Finland is Sweden, Sweden is Denmark, Denmark is you, and you are me….." I said, I waited and his face turns pale.

"Shit!" He yelled getting up before he fallen to the floor. "Fuck…..foot's asleep." he mumbles. "I should stop sitting like that," I mumbled before I tried to help him up, Finland return with Glasses and shorts on.

" Need to get to my studies..." Norway said now standing up, He took a deep breath before he stumbled out my room, we all followed him when we got to his studies he grabbed a book from the shelf and plopped it on his table, flipping through the pages till he found what he was looking for, mumbling the words a bit.

"Denmark My Phone!" he yelled, before Denmark rushed out the room, a few moments later he returns with Norway's phone he quickly called someone.

"Vlad!" he yelled, "I need help with a spell I accidentally cast, it's from your book." he said now staying quit, "Yea, it…...swaps our bodies, it...um….What is a trick doing in your spellbook Vlad!" Norway yelled again before he followed by some nods, he started to chant something before he hung up.

He looked at us, before he spoke again, with another chant, different from the one he spoke, then he closed the book.

"The Trick spell should wear off, in a few hours. I suggest, no matter how bad you don't want to, sleep where your bodies should be. I'll sleep in brothers bed, He'll and Fin will sleep in your bed, and you two can decided." he said pointing to sweden and Denmark who just hiss at each other.

"I rather sleep on the floor." Sweden and Denmark nodded. "That's where I belong anyways," Denmark said before he walked out the room. Sweden sign before he turns to Finland before he awkwardly smiles and walked out. we all walked back to our assigned rooms and slept thru the night.

I learn Finland or Sweden is a cuddler, and he liked to nibble on anything he could get his mouth on, I was fearing for my life when the next thing I remember was waking in my room. I throw the covers off and rushed downstairs to see everyone back in their bodies, I let out a loud sigh before walking to the counter next to my brother. No one said a word, for Finland and Norway, was enjoying their coffee(freshly brewed),Svi cooking, and looking back at finland now an again and Denmark sleeping on the floor under the coffee table with Hanna licking his face, this is normal… Yeah, normal, we are not that…

Bonus

"WTF! WHY DID YOU SLEEP UNDER THE COFFEE TABLE!" Denmark yelled holding onto an ice pack. Sweden just smirked as he siped his Coffee. "This is not funny! Norway! Cast a spell on him! make him a Newt!"

"if you do change him into an animal, make it a very sexy One," Finland said playing with Hana as she rolled around.

"No one is casting a spell," Norway said reading the book that started it all, His Phone ring and he answers it. "Yes?" he paused before he hung up.

"what was it?" Denmark asked

"hm? oh, the next story..."

"the next story?"

Everyone Stoped when there was a Loud Crash Outside followed by screams and yell of old Norse tone.

"Next story," Norway muttered before he closed his book.

The bonus is just for fun. I am in the middle of writing a sorta sequel. Another Spell went wrong Series.


End file.
